Name of Glory: 10th Hunger Games
by EverlastingImpression
Summary: (SYOT Open) Caelia Silver is an intern following the Head Gamemaker. Last year, she failed to ensure that her cousin, Valere the first Career, didn't come out of the Arena alive. She aims to set it right for the 10th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

As the ornate wooden door shut, it silenced the sound of the party behind Valere. A simple circle of silver adorned the crown of Valere's black hair, hiding the golden roots coming from his scalp. He came to a stop behind the young woman in front of the window. "You didn't do a very good job killing me, Caelia."

"Who knew you would be so frustratingly resilient," she said, refusing to look at the young man who stood close enough to brush by her silk purple sleeve. "Panem will say that your father raised you well. Raised a warrior. Someone brave. Braver than me."

Valere said nothing to that, simply shrugging in response.

"My cousin, showing up and calling himself some sort of Career!" Caelia rounded on him and gave the Victor a shove. Valere stumbled back. "My mother is the President! She exiled your family to District One for a reason. You were supposed to stay quiet. You were supposed to lay low. Panem wasn't supposed to find out that any rebel was granted mercy."

"Hey, if you're jealous, you can volunteer too," he said with a grin. "You're seventeen, you still have another year. And look! Even your fool of a cousin got out in one piece."

"That's not fair," she said. "There are rules about that. We trained together, and we did it for fun. You knew how to use a sword. How could anyone else stand a chance? You going into the Arena was cheating."

The Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bent and folded photograph. It was of a preteen boy, his white hair spiked up and reddened eyes facing away from the camera. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks. On the white back of the card, old splattered blood blotched out the wording. "Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're so proud of yourself for volunteering to save the brat."

"My 'cheating' kept a thirteen year old safe at home."

"Having that token is the only reason you were sponsored," she said, rolling your eyes. "Everyone said you were so noble. But we know. You only went in to spite us."

Valere crossed an arm around his waist and bowed. "I'm honored. And rich."

"Tell me, what's his name?"

"His name?"

"The name of that boy in the picture you're so proud of," Caelia said. She used her palm to push him back upright and pulled the photo from his grasp. She tore in in two. "You don't care about that child. You're no hero."

"Of course not!" Valere's arm swooped to gesture at the door he entered. "Outside, thousands of people are celebrating my victory. Feel free to tell them the truth. But right now, I'm the ninth Victor, and I'm the most loved person in Panem."

Hello, everyone! Now that I've finished with college, it's time for me to try writing an SYOT. I would love to accept your tribute for this story. I want to do my best to present the tributes in this story in their intended fashion, so please leave me some feedback so I can know how I'm doing. I prefer to accept tributes through PM. The problem with leaving the description of the character in the comments is that the whole community can read it. Not everyone likes spoilers! :) Since this is my first SYOT, I don't intend to have a sponsorship system because those can get complicated. If there's something you'd like your character to receive, just PM me. It probably won't change their chances. I will have some restrictions; your tribute can't receive a grenade launcher. I'll decide more about this as the story goes along.

Name:

District:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Family:

Token:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Reasoning:

Reaping Scene:

Reaping Outfit:

Parade Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Games Plan:

Training Center focus and skills:

Training Score:

Preferred Death:

Bloodbath Plan:

Allying:

Other:


	2. Tribute List

Caelia leaned her chin against her fist as she thumbed through the paperwork on the table before her. A graying woman stood a few feet away from her, watching the girl with narrowed eyes. Caelia glanced at her every few moments. The Head Gamemaker didn't trust the girl, believing her internship was the result of nepotism. Caelia knew she was right, but was she about to reject the opportunity? Absolutely not. Surely someone more deserving should have gotten the position, but it didn't matter anymore. She was the President's daughter, and if she wanted to think of ways to kill tributes, then she got it.

"You've been watching me a while, Sabina. May I help you?"

"You're looking over the old Muttation documents?" Sabina fanned out the sheets. "Oh, zombies. Fascinating. I'm reassigning you to work with Agrippa. No zombies this year; we just had them two years ago."

Caelia bit her tongue. Although zombies were her favorite of the muttations, they weren't worth mouthing off to Sabina. Maybe next year. "What does Agrippa do again?"

"Floral life."

"I'd be delighted to work with plants," she said, forcing a smile. "A man eating Venus Flytrap would-"

"Oh yes, it's everything you ever dreamed of." The Head Gamemaker rolled her eyes. "And no Venus Flytraps either."

...

One Male:

One Female: Shae Skyler. 17.

Two Male:

Two Female:

Three Male: Richard Terracer. 14.

Three Female: Vevo Vencina. 17.

Four Male:

Four Female:

Five Male: Malik Kaveh. 18.

Five Female:

Six Male:

Six Female: Calithia Morteco. 16.

Seven Male:

Seven Female:

Eight Male:

Eight Female:

Nine Male:

Nine Female: Marta Jackson. 15.

Ten Male:

Ten Female:

Eleven Male: Will Beatty. 16.

Eleven Female:

Twelve Male: Tabbet Gallobe. 18.

Twelve Female:


	3. District 3 Female

Vevo Vencina. Age 17.

My ears still ached from the night before, the beating of the bass pounding in my ears. I tugged at the red headphones around my neck to ensure music wasn't still blasting. Still, despite caking makeup to conceal the dark circles under my eyes and the shaky feeling of exhaustion, I smiled. Last night was a fantastic time for a party. And what a great party to DJ.

I yawned widely, and my brother Logo smirked at me, over his bacon, from across the table. I didn't have to tell him where I was all night. He already knew.

"You look tired," my mother said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, she was up all night crying," Logo said. He shoveled some eggs onto his fork, and his voice softened a bit at his next words. "Terrified of the Games. Poor big sister."

I glared at him, but I couldn't contest his words without announcing the truth to my parents. They would not approve. The ever loyal Logo would rather embarrass me than announce the secret I kept from my parents. My hard expression faded and I burst into laughter. "Yeah, at least I wasn't cuddling my old teddy bear when I woke up this morning."

"Give Mister Bear some respect. He's gotten me through some tough times."

"You do look remarkably tired, Vevo," my father said, grinning. He leaned over. "Maybe you'll be the first tribute to have dozed off when her own name is called!"

I stopped laughing.

"Oh, Garmin. Don't frighten them," my mother said.

I had somewhere to be before the Reaping, and the longer I stayed at breakfast, the less time I would have to spend with Joule. As soon as the thought came to me, I jumped to my feet and nudged away the chair. Neither of the three of them said anything as I left. They knew how hard it could be for me to focus, and now, I was more interested in seeing Joule than finishing breakfast.

She didn't leave me waiting outside her door for long either. I didn't live in the largest of homes, but it looked like a mansion compared to Joule's house as I waited for my girlfriend to greet me. I remembered when I first saw the house. As hard as she worked as my tutor, as soon as I realized how hard she needed to work to help support her family, I knew I had to do more for her than simply pay her for showing me how to code. When she stepped outside, I held up a handful of money. Last night's paycheck.

"That party last night? So awesome. I wish you could have been there," I said, handing her the money.

She stared at me, putting the money in her pocket, and leaned forward to plant a kiss against my cheek. Joule's hand then traced down my arm and stopped to toggle a bead on the bracelet she'd given me prior.

. . .

I have decided to write the tributes as they are sent to me!


	4. District 6 Female

Calithia "Cali" Morteco. 16.

The nonessentials shop wasn't supposed to exist. That turned it into an easy target. If I could evade Prima Valentina, I could have anything I wanted, and the Peacekeepers wouldn't do anything about it. When I first entered, she stopped sweeping the floor and eyed me with suspicion. I couldn't sneak past her, so I smiled in response.

"What do you want?" Prima Valentina asked. She couldn't have gotten much business with that attitude, especially considering I was the only apparent customer.

"Good morning," I said, glancing around the shop. What did I want? A row of shelves hid the back corner of the store, and it seemed like a likely place to keep valuables. In a world like District Six, one needed to do what she had to do to survive. If I could walk away with enough gold or silver, it would make up for everything that went missing at home. A display of scarves and hats stood at the corner in question. "I'd like to see the scarves, please."

"Hurry on ahead," she said. I thanked her and rounded the corner to find any valuables. She followed behind me.

"What lovely scarves," I said. No gold or diamonds, just rows and rows of a myriad scarves in all colors. Hiding my disappointment, I added, "Beautiful scarves."

"Well, pick one and get going."

"Yes, thank you. Let's see, I need one for me… two for my mother… oh, and my teacher," I said, peeking over the rows of cloth for anything worth stealing. She went back to her sweeping, and I knew that she'd lost interest in her paranoia. The shop didn't display anything worth taking, but I felt frustrated enough to reach for a floppy black hat with a wide rim. I've always liked hats more than scarves, so with a shrug, I placed it on my head and turned around to walk back towards the door. Prima Valentina stood in my way, but how would she stop me from walking out with it?

"You need to pay for that, you know," she said. She stood straight and clutched onto her broom.

"No, I walked in with the thing," I said. "Didn't you notice?"

"Put it back," she said, raising the broom.

"You can't hit me. I'm going to buy six scarves later," I said. I froze in place. "That makes me your most loyal customer."

"Four."

"What?"

"Four scarves. One for you, two for your mother, and one for your teacher. Liar!" Prima Valentina, swinging the broom at me, screeched. "Thief!"

I ducked to evade the swing, but it swiped the hat off my head. I could have run away unharmed, but I leaned down to grab the hat and took a blow to my shoulder. As soon as she raised the broom for another strike, I scurried away towards the door while flattening the hat back on my head.


	5. District 9 Female

Marta Jackson. 15.

The scarred girl walked towards me on the street, and I hesitated to take the next step. With a sigh, I raised my hand to wave at her. Alana was once my best friend. Now, she crossed the street to avoid talking to me. I continued home, swallowing away the choked feeling in my throat.

"Hello, Marta," a voice said behind me, and Toby quickly moved to walk along beside me.

"Toby!" I said, grinning at my brother. "You must be off from work early today."

"Yes," he said. Toby glanced back over his shoulder. "That was Alana, wasn't it?"

"It looks like she is doing well," I said, forcing the lightness in my voice. Even though the fire was an accident, I didn't know if I could ever forgive Toby for what happened to Alana. Unlike how Alana would openly never forgive me, I still faked a happy friendship with Toby. As if it had never happened. "And she had a wonderful dress on. Did you notice it?"

"Very lovely," Toby said. He crossed his arms and stared down at the cracked pavement. We walked in silence, our mutual shame unspoken, until we reached our front door. Toby unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Did you have a good day at class?"

"It actually went really well! I'll have to tell you about it later," I said. My mother sat at the kitchen table, facing away from us. For a moment, I thought she would be gone again. Like how my father disappeared when he stole some grain. Or how my mother left when she found out he was gone. But she was back and doing better. She stayed here with us, at least for today. "Hello, mom! Something smells really good. Is it dinner?"

"I'm still working on it," she said, all ten of her fingers drumming across the table. I heard the tapping from across the room. "Some chicken. Just started, really."

"Here, let me help you," I said, leaving Toby behind to hurry into the kitchen. "We should make a sauce from those extra tomatoes Paul gave us."

"Have you ever used tomatoes with chicken before?"

"No, but now seems like a great time to start."

"Those are good tomatoes. It'd be a shame if the dish didn't go well," Toby said.

"I say it's worth the risk." I pulled two tomatoes out of the burlap sack and set them on the counter. Next, I reached across the counter to grab a knife. "Imagine how good this will be if it goes well!"

I sliced at the first tomato. Its red skin reminded me of the fire. A fire Toby started, although it was in response to the girls coming at him with pitchforks and scythes. The games and rivalry were supposed to be fun. But Toby and the boys shouldn't have ever taken Alana hostage, even if it were a joke. And if my mother had been around, none of this would have happened. Alana would be with me now, cutting tomatoes and telling jokes. I wouldn't feel so alone.


	6. District 5 Male

Malik Kaveh. 18.

"Malik, you have to tell me more about her," the man beside me said, his voice rising above the whispers surrounding us. "What color is her hair?"

"This is a Reaping. Do you really think it's the right time to talk about my latest exploit?" I asked. Eachann cast his eyes to the ground, crestfallen, and I playfully nudged my adoptive brother's shoulder. "She has blonde hair and is almost as tall as me. Gorgeous!"

Eachann whistled once and smiled. I smiled back and continued, "She loves coding. Said something once about coding a computer game."

"She sounds perfect."

"Hey, step away from the computer for an hour, and you'll find one too. If you try, I'll even help you."

"Nah, that's fine. The girls wouldn't like me anyway," he said. After a moment as the escort announced the female tribute, Eachann continued, "Do you think you'll stay with her long? For a long, long time?"

"Probably not," I said. My stomach clenched, and I wasn't sure if it were from fear of the Reaping or nervousness about actually pursuing a long term relationship. What if she didn't like me for more than my appearance and charm? What if she got tired of me and wanted me gone? No, I didn't need to deal with that. "And she knows that. We're just having fun."

"Lucky you."

My hand clapped his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready, Eachann. Whenever you're ready."

Eachann had been my best friend long before he became my brother, and I would have given him the world if he just said the word. Without his family, I'd have been left with my spiteful aunt. "Really, though. What can I do for you, Eachann?"

The escort reached into the bowl, preparing to prepare the boy's name.

"Volunteering if she calls out 'Eachann Baldwin' would be a good start."

"Okay, how about for something realistic?"

Eachann laughed. "You know, I just like to listen."

"Malik Kaveh!"

My last year at a Reaping, and I no longer needed to worry about if I could volunteer for Eachann. How could I handle losing someone I cared about so much? I still needed to worry about that, since chances were slim that I would see Eachann again.

I would lose him.

"Oh, no. Malik." Eachann said. I stared at him, mouth opening and shutting, unable to get any words out.

It took long enough for me to respond that the Peacekeepers came out into the crowd. One pushed Eachann out of the way while another gripped onto my shoulder and led me toward the stage. I didn't fight. I simply walked. The green streaks in the escort's red hair shined more up close. Any other moment, and I would have thought of her as beautiful. I climbed up the stairs and stood at the front of the stage. An opportunity to say something. What to say? Eachann brushed away a tear. So did several girls. What to say?

In the end, I smiled. My lip may have quivered, but I was a charmer. I still had that, even if I were to be sacrificed for the enjoyment of those who killed my parents. I was still a charmer. They couldn't take that away.


End file.
